Learning to Drive
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Touma + Driving + Ronins Teaching = Choas Abounds. I feel bad, this has been sitting on my computer for a few weeks now and I just got around to puttin' it up >
1. Default Chapter

Learning to Drive  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Rw  
  
A.n: I'll be using the Japanese names so for those of you who don't know them these are it (I like the Jap. ones better)  
  
Rowen/Touma  
  
Cye/Shin  
  
Ryo/Ryo  
  
Sage/Seiji  
  
Kento/Shu (Or is it Shuu?)  
  
Mia/Nastiu  
  
Yulie/Jun  
  
And white blaze stays the same if I mention him. All of them are 19 excpet rowen who 18. And this has been my longest note in history!  
  
OOC abounds but then thats expected Ne?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Touma get up" A voice called out as Touma groaned slightly and rolled over not wanting to get up. The person let out a Irritated sigh at having to have the task of waking up the Blue Haired ronin of Strata (I started to put air for a second).  
  
"Touma get up or I bring Jun up here" The person threatened as Touma muttered curses at him. He slowly pulled the covers off hima nd sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to glare at none other then his room mate Seiji.  
  
"... Seiji..." Touma started in a deadly voice.  
  
"Yes?" Seiji asked as Touma kept glaring at him. Seiji smiled slightly waiting for the death threat that was sure to come from his Best Friend.  
  
"You better have a damn good reason for getting me up at 2 in the after noon because if you don't I'm gonna hurt you so bad your wish you were dead," Seiji just kept on smiling not fazed by this.  
  
"Jun's here, we were gong to go for a drive ... But you can stay and help Nasti watch him if thats what you want"  
  
"Reason accepted" Touma muttered ignoring Seiji smile.  
  
That was how it started for Touma, accepting that reason and going with them to drive, as it turned out accepting was a bad Idea.  
  
"Shu will you watch the road, your going to hit someone" Shin shouted as he grasped the stearing wheel and swerved it out of the way of anther car.  
  
"Stop being such a baby Shin that car was no where near us" Shu complain as Shin glared at him, slowly letting the wheel go.  
  
"Shu it almost slammed into us,"  
  
"Then maybe it should of moved"  
  
"Uh... Can we just stop the car?" Ryo asked as he poked his head up front to speak to the two agruing friends. "Not that I mind your squabbling and everything but I wanna live long enough to make it home" He was met with Two glares.  
  
"Nevermind" Ryo said leaving the two to there agruing to talk to Seiji and Touma. "So are you excited?" Ryo asked as Touma cracked open his eye, He was just started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Not really" Touma said. The guys had just found out last week that Touma couldn't drive and were taking it upon themselves to teach him, God he remember that like it was yesterday.  
  
***1 week ago***  
  
"Touma could you pick up a few Items for me at the store" Nastiu asked as she poked her head into the living to speak to the Blue haired sleepy eyed Ronin of Strata.  
  
"Err... Sorry Nasti but I have to study for some exams" Touma explain as he gathered up his books and fled the Living room. Nasti shrugged and grabbed her keys mumbling an Okay and left herself as Seiji watched his friend flee to his room.  
  
'Thats odd' Seiji thought silently to himself as he got up silently and followed his friend to there room. He knocked on the door lightly and heard Touma shout for him to come in as he pushed the door open to see Touma sitting on his bed staring at the wall.  
  
"Some studying" Seiji commented as Touma shrugged.  
  
"Why bother I'll pass anyways"  
  
"True but then you could of ran to the store for Nasti" Seiji commented as Touma shrugged.  
  
"Can't" Seiji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None Ya"  
  
"Touma..."  
  
"I can't drive" Touma grunted out knowing that Seiji could go on all day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Should of kept my mouth shut' Touma thought to himself as they pulled into a Empty trailer park and Shu got out. Touma gulped and slowly got out of the car faintly aware of Ryo humming a Funneral song  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that sucked but Its like 1:25 and I just drank a lot of coke and I can't seem to be able to string to words together, It will get better, Promise! ::mutters:: Once I get off my kick. 


	2. God help us

Learning to Drive  
  
A.n: ::Fries ff.net:: I couldn't see my reviews for a straight week do you know how discouragin' it is to be able to see only 1 review and it says that you could of wrote more ;_;  
  
But I saw them and. Now that I got the next 2 chapters on born again out I can work on this more (Shows how important Realms is ^^;)  
  
Annnnnd when I first started this it was meant to be Touma torture, but it actually might of got turned into torture for the other Ronins   
  
Going to start doing Thank you next chapter (To lazy to do it now --;)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Touma first thing first, this is a steering wheel"  
  
"guys."  
  
"That's is the Break"  
  
"Guys."  
  
"There's the Gas"  
  
"GUYS!!!!" Touma yelled startling the explaining four ronins. Shin was sitting beside him pointing to where the gas would be while the other 3 said what they were called.  
  
"I'm not a Moron, I do know what those things are called"  
  
"Are you sure?" Shin asked as Touma glared at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Touma eased the car around the corner, his foot lightly touching the gas peddle. The others held there breath and closed there eyes tight waiting for the on coming crash that was bound to happen until the heard the scream of joy.  
  
"I TURNED I TURNED!!!"  
  
"HE TURNED HE TURNED" Shu shouted,  
  
"Were still alive!" Ryo echoed.  
  
"WE SPOKE TO SOON" Seiji screamed as he pointed to a half dancing in his seat Touma. He wasn't paying attention and drove off the road making the car go into the ditch and stall.  
  
"Oops"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Touma that's it turn, easy, easy. HARDER!!!!" Everyone winced as Nastui van smashed into the tree.  
  
"Say anything and your be seeing black and blue for a week Shin"  
  
"What do you mean "I TOLD YOU HAND OVER HAND"?" Shin shouted as Touma tuned slightly and punched shin in the eye.  
  
"Back Seat Driver"  
  
"You know. Touma did give him fair warning" Ryo mused as Shu and Seiji nodded.  
  
"Good Point can't get onto him this time. How's your eye by the way Shu?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Nasti do you have Insurance?'" Ryo asked as he plopped down on the chair in the living room.  
  
"Um. I think so why?"  
  
"No reason" Ryo told her as he started to channel flip threw the Tv.  
  
**That Night**  
  
"TOUMA, RYO, SEIJI, SHU, SHIN YOU GUYS ARE DEAD" Nastiu screamed as 5 ronins warriors (I don't feel like typin' out the Japanese Name for them, can't spell it and I don't wanna turn around and search for the DVD) Hide beneath there blankets together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I just noticed I wrote this kinda like bloopers almost XD hey I know what I want to do next time I write an Rw Fic.  
  
Anyways, next week. ::grins evilly:: Right Turns and U Turns (Which aren't as hard as everyone things they are ::rolls eyes::)  
  
Gomen it was so short and written. in less then a half hour ;; And I feel bad because this has been sitting on my computer since last month ; 


End file.
